Do you feel alone?
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Sentada en el tejado, sintiendose sola, solo una persona sera capaz de convencerla de que no es así. ULVIDAxHIROTO one-shot


**DO YOU FEEL ALONE?**

**ULVIDA&HIROTO**

**¬¬ Estoy enfadada con mi minúsculo cerebro porque cerró sin guardar TODO lo que había escrito y se borró todo JUSTO AL FINAL. Pero bueno... leed u.u espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena...**

* * *

><p>Suspira. Sola, como siempre. Incluso el día de su cumpleaños, cuando se supone que deberíua estar más feliz que cualquier otro día del año, lo está. Es realmente deprimente. Se siente fatal...<p>

Nota que alguien la está mirando, pero le da igual. Ni siquiera merece la pena darse la vuelta. Quiere que quien sea que haya venido, se vaya. Por desgracia, ese alguien no lo hace y se sienta a su lado, haciendo colgar los pies en el borde del tejado.

Ya sabe quién es. Su brillante pelo rojo le delata.

-Déjame en paz -ordena en un susurro. Pero no puede esperar que el pelirrojo le haga caso, él mismo es el único al que obedece. Y Ulvida sabe muy bien que no se irá hasta haber hablado con ella. Maldito chico metomentodo...

-Um... no, no creo que lo haga -responde, tan fresco.

Por un momento, a ella le dan ganas de tirarle por el tejado. Y lo haría, de no ser porque él está bien sujeto al borde por sus manos. Sonríe un poco. Cómo la conoce. Sabe exactamente qué va a hacer y cómo reaccionará en cada situación. Quizá por eso es perfectamente capaz de ponerla de los nervios todo el día. Según Hiroto, la conoce así porque es muy observador, aunque Ulvida opina que es solamente un pelmazo baboso.

Luego recuerda por qué está en el tejado, y se destruye la minúscula chispa de felicidad que tenía.

-Venga tonta, alegra esa cara -él se ha dado cuenta, como era de suponer.- Hoy no puedes estar triste.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunta, sin mostrar demasiado interés en la respuesta.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y eso qué importa? -inquiere ella.- No es un motivo que me sirva para estar bien -todo lo contrario, la deprime ver cómo, un año más, ella sigue sin tener a nadie que la entienda a su lado.

Cuando siente que no tiene a nadie más que a ella misma, es allí adonde va. Al tejado. Sale por la ventana de cualquier habitación y se impulsa en la cornisa para llegar hasta arriba. Y allí pasa la mayor parte de la noche. Lo más curioso de todo es que nunca la han echado de menos mientras tanto. Es la primera vez que alguien ha ido a buscarla. Y, naturalmente, tenía que ser él.

No es que la moleste, pero hace tiempo que le tiene hasta en la sopa.

-Tienes razón. Pero tampoco es ningún motivo para estar triste.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo estás tú?

-Por nada.

Con esa respuesta, espera conseguir que capte la indirecta y se largue, pero él no parece querer entenderlo. Cabezota...

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No, pero vas a hacérmela igualmente... -contesta Ulvida, indiferente.

-Obviamente -la corta el pelirrojo. Otra vez está teniendo instintos asesinos contra él.- ¿Estás triste porque te sientes sola?

-... -ha dado en el blanco.

Cierra los ojos. Siente un escalofrío y un nudo en la garganta. No, ahora no puede llorar... no va a derrumbarse delante de él, ¿qué le importa si se siente sola o no? No es nada para ella. No le contestará. Aunque tampoco hará falta que lo haga, sus actos hablan por sí solos, y el pelirrojo se acerca a ella, rodeándola con cuidado mientras Ulvida sigue sin saber qué decir.

Es increíble que, alguien que la ha fastidiado tanto durante prácticamente toda su vida, la trate con esa delicadeza. La abraza, sintiendo cómo resuenan en su cuerpo los sollozos que Ulvida emite, y le acaricia el pelo al mismo tiempo.

Ella quiere decírselo, explicárselo, contarle que lleva toda su vida sola, y que por más que ha intentado olvidarse de ello, jamás lo consiguió, pero las lágrimas no la dejan. Él la coge de la barbilla y se acerca a su cara, paulatinamente.

-No temas -le dice, en un susurro- tú nunca has estado sola. Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo así -después de calmarla, le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero... -intenta hablar, pero él le pone el dedo en los labios, silenciándola.

-Te quiero. No estás sola.

* * *

><p><strong>¡JA! Terminé. Bueno, ¿es bonito o soy una cursi integral? Realmente, no fue difícil escribirlo, solamente tuve que pensar en cómo me siento yo a veces...<strong>

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que creáis que ha merecido la pena dedicarle unos minutos a leerlo.**

**¡Dew! ¿Reviews? ^w^**


End file.
